Rosea Alba
by Paulo C
Summary: "What if one of the greatest wars concerning the throne of England was just a cover for something? What if there was a prophecy about events that will light up ashes long extinguished?" Be open-minded. Slash, Rate M for a reason, please R&R.


**Rosea Alba**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, and any of its contents. Anything that is not recognizable is mine, as characters, places and etc. The rest is all owned by Rowling and crew.

**Author's Note 1**: Well, this is my first experience writing in English, and, as long it is not my native language, I apologize for anything that is not correct, before you read it. If anyone wants to apply for beta-reading, he or she would be mostly welcomed. I also grew up and get used by the North-American English and its words and expressions, only recently (like one year and a half), I started to appreciate the British English, and now I think it is quite more beautiful than the North-American. Apologizes too if you find the expressions and words from both englishes together.

**Author's Note 2:** So far, I have no other advices in the kind of "don't worry 'bout this book, or that situation". Any time that you have to disregard something that happened, I will warn. Otherwise, it is everything like the cannon.

**Author's Note**: Oh, something that I almost forgot. You have to be _**really **_open-minded you are going to read this fanfic. And I mean it. That's the reason of the rate M, 'kay? Well, for further advice, there will be mentions of child abuse (only mentions and nothing that scandalous), teen abuse (sorry, that one will be pretty graphic), homosexual relationship (a.k.a. Slash, boyXboy action, gay sex, and all that stuff you already know), lemon, heterosexual relationship (though that might not be as graphic as the homosexual part) and m-preg. If you do not like any of the contents to be presented, close your browser or just go back and find a fanfic that suits you. No flames taken. As for the other advices, if I forgot anything, I will say later, in other Chapters, or I'll just update here, okay?

**Summary**: "What if one of the greatest wars concerning the throne of England was just a cover for something? What if there was a prophecy about events that will light up ashes long extinguished?" Be open-minded. Slash, Rate M for a reason, please R&R.

Without further ado…

* * *

><p>It was a calm day in Hogwarts. There was silence in the hallways, and only the singing of the birds outside was heard. The ghosts were doing their business, the professors too. The only part of the castle that there was something going on was in the Headmaster's Chambers. A blond boy was sitting in one of the comfortable chairs, waiting for the owner of the place to come in. After a few minutes of waiting, he stood up, meeting the friendly face of the man, who was carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups. They both were in silence for a few moments, enjoying the delicious tea of cinnamon, the blond feeling a bit nervous. The older man waited patiently, until the young man was ready for talk.<p>

"Headmaster, I've come to ask you something."

"Indeed, my boy, I felt it the moment you came in. What is it that you want to ask me for? Are you feeling nostalgic, and wanted to come here, just for a talk or you do really want to ask something?" the Headmaster said, with a playful smile on his lips, gently rubbing his well-cut beard.

"Sir, I… Knew that Madam Hooch was retiring herself, so I wanted to apply for the job. As you know, I played Quidditch for six years here; I think I could be the perfect candidate that you are looking for." He said in only one breath.

"Well, I am mostly surprised, I shall say. It is that you would not do anything after school, since your family is wealthy, and that you would just spend your money like a spoiled brat. Not my words, of course, no offense intended."

"None taken, sir." He hesitated for a moment, and when it seemed that he was going to say something, but he shut his mouth, and became very tense. All of this, of course, was being watched by the aware eyes of the former Auror. He noticed that his former student with affection and a bit of pity. Not the bad kind, as when the object of your pity was something shameful, weak. No, he felt sorry for the boy, as for his younger brother. The boys seemed troubled since they arrived in the school. Again, he let the younger one to get courage and kept taking little sips of his cup. When he did nothing, the Headmaster sighed and finally said.

"So I might have to ask, why do you really want the job?"

"I… Because of my brother."

"Oh, I see."

"He… You know he is kind of bullied and harassed, sir. You even expelled two guys that tried to… force him to do things.

"Indeed I did, child. I would never allow that to happen inside my walls. But still, Hogwarts is the safest place in whole world, so you shall not fear for his safety. What bring us back to my question. Why do you want the job? I found no one as suited as you do for the job and I am going to give it to you, but I think it would be good if you tell me your reasons. I know since I first met you on your first year that something was going on, something really wrong. Why you don't let me help you?"

"Well, I need the money so I can leave my grandparents' house with my brother. We cannot live with 'em anymore."

"Is that so, hmm? Please, tell me more about it." And then, the blond, Robert, start telling his former Professor the entire story. The face of the older man was full of emotions during the whole thing, none of them good. There were shock, surprise, surprise, anger, hatred, bewilderment. At the end, the man was holding his cup so strong that it actually broke it. Casting a quick spell to heal his hand, he did not mind at all with the mess, just exhaled hard.

"And that's it, sir."

"Robert, I… Do you know how fucking impotent I am feeling right now? Why didn't any of you come to me earlier?

"I was… No. Gerry and I were so afraid of what they might do if anyone knew about it. But please, not only me, we endured so much through all this years. I am afraid that Gerry will never recover, although he seems fine nowadays. But he does not allow anyone that it is not me or the twins to touch him. Every time I see the fear in his eyes, when people come around, even if they do not want to harm him or whatever, I feel like my soul is tearing apart. Maybe it already is." He said, and started sobbing. The older man stood up, walked around the table and hugged the young man, letting him cry in his robes.

"Shush, it's alright. I will do everything in my power; I will mobilize the entire Wizarding World to help you, Robert. I am giving you my Wizard Vow. I, Neville Longbottom, swear on my life and magic that I will do anything that it is in my power to help you concerning about this matter. May the gods take my very soul if I do nothing about it. So mote it be" The man said.

"So mote it be." Robert echoed. "Thank, you professor." He sighed, drying the falling tears.

* * *

><p>Worth a Review? *-*<p> 


End file.
